Visible
by andnowforsomethingdifferent
Summary: Reid finds himself falling in love, but will his attention put her in harms way? Reid/OC please read, its better than it sounds.
1. Preface

**Preface**

_'I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.' _I thought as she walked past me. I loved everything about her. The way her long, dark hair swayed when she walked, the way her gray eyes sparkled when she laughed. The way she smiles when she sees me, _'I love you,' _I said silently as she walked towards me. Every part of my body screamed it, _'I love you, I love you.'_

I know she loves me too, she just won't admit it; she's too shy. I know she loves me, I'm sure of it. She smiles when she sees me; she laughs at all my jokes. Calls me when she's upset; she runs to me when she's happy. When her friends fight, she always comes to me for support. When she's sad, it's always my shoulder she cries on.

Me. It's always been me. Since I first saw her, when she was sixteen years old, it had been me. _'I love you,'_ I thought as I sat down beside her. And when she hugged me, I knew she was thinking it too. _'I love you,'_ Nothing will keep us apart. Nothing.


	2. Meeting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or any of the other companies/books/anything else you may recognize. Big shock there, I know. _

**Chapter One – Meeting**

I walked away from the apartment I share with my two best friends and unlocked my mom's old Honda Prelude she gave me when I turned sixteen. I climbed in the driver's seat and set off for Barnes and Nobel. I love my friends to death, but I can never just sit and read when they're around, so I've made the bookstore my place to come and relax.

I pushed open the glass door; welcomed by the sound of the bells chiming in the doorway and the smell of new books. It was a slow day today, so Michael, my friend who mans the café, came over to greet me.

"Come my dear, you're castle awaits you!" he announced with a smile, walking over to me. He looped his arm through mine and led me to the back of the store; my usual reading spot. I sat down in my favorite oversized, brown leather chair. It was placed by the castle display in the children's section, so whenever I came here I was greeted by laughter, which never failed to put a smile on my face.

Michael sat down next to me, effectively squishing me between him and the chair.

"Hey, watch it!" I laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. He shied away from me with a smile, and I was able to turn sideways; putting my legs in his lap and leaning on the armrest.

"I brought you a present!" he said as soon as I pulled my copy of The Empty Planet out of my bag.

"What?" I asked him excitedly, leaning towards him. He reached into his inside coat pocket, retrieving a worn copy of The Shadow of the Wind. "Oh my gosh! You found a copy!" I exclaimed, grabbing the small treasure, "Where'd you find this? I've been searching for a copy since I was fifteen!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he smirked, winking at me.

"Thank you so much, I know how hard this must have been to track down," I gave him a quick hug and buried my nose in my new book; letting him get back to work.

My eyes flew over the pages, and in thirty minutes, I had the book read and I reached into my bag; retrieving The Empty Planet. That's part of the reason I never read at my apartment; it freaks my friends out. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who noticed.

"You read that pretty fast," a voice said. I rolled my eyes and looked up, prepared to mouth off to whomever this guy was. I'd had enough people make fun of my intelligence. But my sarcastic response left me as soon as I saw his face.

His deep hazel eyes were kind, genuine. Not mocking like I had expected. Shaggy blonde hair fell across his forehead, and he had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his khaki slacks. He was tall and lanky, and I'm sure he has a closet full of sweater vests that match the one he was wearing. He looked up from his shoes, eyes meeting mine, and gave me a small smile and wave before looking back down at his feet. He was shy, awkward, but in and unbelievingly endearing kind of way. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. It freaks my friends out, so I come here to read."

"I can understand that," he replied as he sat down in the chair across from me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, sitting up straight and leaning towards him.

"I read pretty fast too, my coworkers give me a hard time about it, sometimes," the looked up at me again and I could see the intelligence in his eyes. But there was more; pain and hurt. He had seen too much, been through too much, for his young age. "What's your name, by the way?" he asked, pulling me back to reality. It was so easy to get lost in his gaze…

"Amanda," I replied, "but my friends call me Leigh, my middle name. I mean you can call me Amanda, I guess; if you want to. That's what my family calls me. I don't really have a preference," I babbled, blushing. Why'd he have this effect on me? I barely know him and he has me babbling like and idiot.

"Amanda Leigh," he smiled at me. I loved the way my name sounded on his voice, "I'm Spencer Reid, but my friends call me Reid. Call me either, I don't really have a preference," he grinned at me. I could tell he was mocking me, but I liked it. It was cute, not condescending. I laughed.

"Spencer," I repeated, reaching to shake his hand. A faint bolt of electricity shot up my arm s soon as he touched me, leaving my hand tingling even after he pulled his hand away. I just sat there, staring like an idiot. _'Say something, anything!'_ I thought, mentally slapping myself for my own stupidity. _'Quit staring at him! I don't care how attractive he may be, he's never going to talk to you again if the thinks you're mentally unstable!'_

His phone buzzed, breaking me out of my trance. He talked briefly to whoever had called, the closed his phone with a loud _snap._

"That was my boss," he said, a little awkward again, "I need to go…work," he told me, standing up. I panicked. I wanted to see him again and I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Wait! You wanna go get some coffee sometime, or something? I mean I know we just met and all, but I'd sorta like to get to know you better, maybe? So I thought…" I snapped my mouth shut before I could embarrass myself any further. I could tell my face was bright red, curse my pale skin. I was so busy mentally yelling at myself for my own stupidity, I almost missed his response.

"Sure, I'd love to," he smiled, his eyes lighting up a bit. He started to turn away, but I called him back.

"Wait, I don't have your number," he just smiled.

"Check your book," I looked down at The Empty Planet and laughed as I pulled a small business card from the pages. He was already gone by the time I looked up. _'Wow,'_ I thought to myself, _'_Dr._ Reid, you're smarter that you let on,'_ I guess I was too, though, even though I won't officially earn my PhD until the end of the month. I sighed, smiling as I settled back against my chair. Michael appeared from behind a bookshelf.

"Aw, my little Leigh Leigh's gotten herself a boyfriend!" he grinned at me, but it didn't reach his eyes like usual. I was too happy to think anything of it. I turned bright red, again.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend, I just met him!"

"Oh please, you were falling all over yourself! I've never seen your face so red."

"Well the last time I had a date I was fifteen. Cut me some slack, I'm not used to this. And really, it's not even a date. We're just going to get coffee, I'm sure he doesn't think anything of it."

"Sure. I saw the way he was looking at you," he said, suddenly serious. He sat down across from me, his heavy gaze making me uncomfortable.

"Psh," I scoffed, trying to lighten the mood, "He didn't look at me any special way, no one's ever looked at me like that, and he's no exception. Special looks are for those people with extreme beauty, supermodel figures, and perfect hair," I replied, heavy on the sarcasm. Even though he though I was joking, I knew it was true. No one looked twice at me, even though all I wanted was to be visible.


	3. Coffee

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds. Or anything other brand names mentioned. I know, it's hard to believe, but I swear it's the truth._

_Author's Note: I know this chapter is mostly fluff, but it was needed before I can really introduce the plot line. Bear with me, I promise it will get more interesting soon._

_Huge shoutout to _silvermoony77 _for commenting, you're the best! This chapter's for you!_

**Chapter Two - Coffee**

I skipped down the hall to my front door, I couldn't help it.

"Hello, my dears!" I called as I opened the door. Rebecca and Megan looked over at me, smiling

"What's up with you? I swear, I haven't seen you this happy since you discovered the Stephanie Plum books." Megan said.

"Oh shut up. Don't kill my joy," I laughed, taking off my coat, and skipped over to the sofa.

"So who is he?" Megan inquired.

"What makes you think there's a guy?" I asked innocently. They both just looked at me. "Okay, fine. I met this guy at the bookstore; he gave me his number, and we're going out for coffee."

"By the way you're blushing, I'd say you're leaving out key details," Rebecca laughed.

"Well," I started, "he's smart; a doctor. And he works for the FBI, the Behavioral Analysis Unit? He's only like, twenty-five, though."

"No," Megan said impatiently, "what's he look like? How'd he act? C'mon, give us something!" I smiled.

"He's really shy, awkward, but in an endearing, cute way. He's tall and kinda skinny, but I can tell he's strong. And he has these beautiful hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair, just long enough to tie back." I looked up at them, waiting for their response.

"You are so red," Rebecca laughed, "So what's his rank? One to ten?"

"Ten, definitely."

"To the computer," Megan announced, "We need to check this guy out." I tried to protest, but they weren't having it. Megan deposited her laptop on the coffee table, his name already entered in Google's search bar. Becca reached over and clicked Enter.

"Woah, buddy. This guy's famous!" Rebecca decided, "Click that first one, it looks official." I clicked. It was a write up on how changes in one's environment affect behavior. Instantly interested, I kept reading, faster that usual, engrossed in his writing.

"This guy's perfect for you, class A nerd," Megan commented. I stuck my tongue out at her. Apparently they weren't interested in psychology, so I exited out of the article.

**BDBDBDBDBD**

"Leigh, chill out! It's just a phone call," Rebecca said as she sat down beside me. I glanced at the clock, 10:30. He wouldn't still be working. I'd waited two days to call, never having worked up the nerve.

"Just a phone call," I repeated. Breathing out, I dialed his number. I shooed Megan and Rebecca out of the room and started pacing as soon as I heard it ringing.

"Hello?" I heard him answer, sleepily.

"Oh, it's Leigh, from the bookstore? Did I call at a bad time?" I asked nervously.

"No," he answered quickly, "I just got home, actually," Waiting for me to respond, I tried to think of something to say.

"So do you still want to go out for coffee? I know a great place just down the road and I thought maybe we could go tomorrow sometime…?" I asked, talking too fast.

"Okay. Um, I'll meet you there tomorrow night at seven, I guess? After I get off of work?"

"It's a date." I replied, smiling. Then I realized what I'd said. Mentally groaning, I fell back onto the sofa. He was taking too long to respond and it was making me nervous.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," he replied. I said a quick goodbye before snapping my phone shut. I yelled at Megan and Rebecca to come back in; knowing they were listening at the door.

"I'm meeting him tomorrow at seven," I said as they walked back into the room.

**BDBDBDBDBD**

I sat at the small table, methodically stirring my coffee, when I heard him walk up.

"Hey," I said, smiling up at him. It was hard to believe I had known him for such a short time, I already felt so close to him.

"Hey," he responded, sitting down. His voice was different, I noticed; more strained.

"What's wrong?" I asked; mad at myself for being so forward.

"Tough case," he responded, "I can't figure out the motive. There's no connection between the victims that I can find. But I shouldn't be telling you this anyway, what a way to start a date." I blushed, and when he realized what he had said, he went scarlet. I tried not to laugh, and managed to hold it down to a chuckle. I smiled at him.

"A date?" I couldn't help but tease him.

"Well I mean, I uh…" he was getting so flustered, I grinned at him. He just looked down at the table. I could tell he wasn't used to attention. That just made him all the more adorable.

The longer we talked in that little coffee shop, the more attached to him I became. He told me reluctantly about his work, saying he didn't want to drag me into that mess. Eventually, he warmed up to me and I realized how difficult the job must be for him, especially without anyone to fall back on. He told me little about his childhood, I could tell it was hard for him, and focused more on his work. I could tell his coworkers were like family to him, and probably the only true friends he had.

Soon, he got me talking about my life. It was so easy to open up to him. I told him things about me no one knew, not even Megan and Rebecca. He understood me like no one I'd ever met. He understood my thoughts, my view of the world. He was able to relate to me like no one else ever had.

When the owner came over to tell us it was closing time, I looked up and realized we were the only two left in the café. I blushed, standing up nervously, fiddling with the ring I always wore. I didn't want him to leave me yet. Apparently he didn't either.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked nervously. I accepted, wondering how he knew I had walked here, and then I realized his was the only car in the lot.

We walked in comfortable silence down the sidewalk for a while, until I felt a raindrop hit my cheek. I looked up at the sky and saw clouds covering the stars. You know those rainstorms, the ones that start like a bucket of water being dumped on your head? This was one of those rainstorms.

We both looked at each other, not sure whether to laugh or scream. He looped his arm around my waist and we took off down the street, towards my building. As soon as we made it through the front doors, we took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Saying we looked like drowned rats would be an understatement. His shirt was completely soaked through; I was right about him being strong, you don't get abs like those by chance. His hair stuck to his forehead, dripping water onto his face. I resisted the urge to push it away. We slowly made our way to the elevator. Both of us still laughing so hard tears were flowing down our cheeks. We leaned on each other for support as we walked towards the automatic doors.

As the elevator rose, we managed to get control of ourselves, and we realized how cold we were. I pressed myself closer to his side and I felt him tighten his hold around my waist. He noticed I was shivering and pulled me into his jacket. I was bathed in his scent; it smelled like nothing I'd ever come in contact with; uniquely Spencer. I leaned my face closer to him, inhaling my new favorite scent.

When the doors opened, we made our way to my front door and I tried to unlock the door with my shaking hands. I whispered a silent thank you that Megan and Rebecca were visiting their friend in Georgia for the next two days. We stepped inside and I immediately turned the heat up. I didn't have to think about if I should invite him inside; it just felt like the natural thing to do.

"There's no way you're going back out in that, so make yourself at home. I have some sweats in my room that would probably fit you, if you'd like to change out of those wet clothes," I said as I took his coat, hanging it on the coat rack.

"That'd be great, thanks." I walked into the room I shared with Megan and unearthed a pair of men's sweatpants she'd borrowed from her brother. I searched my closet and eventually found a large sweatshirt I usually used as pajamas. After changing into a pair of Soffes and my worn Spill Canvas concert tee from my teen years, I walked back into the living room, Spencer's change of clothes in tow. I gave him the sweats and showed him the bathroom where he could change before walking back into my room to take care of my wet clothes.

When I came out, he was standing in the living room, eyes scanning the room. I liked seeing him in my apartment, walking around, looking at my photos and books piled up on the coffee table. Seeing him there was like finding something I didn't know had been missing. And now that I'd found it, I didn't know if I'd be able to give it up.

I walked over to him as he picked up a Lady Gaga CD stashed on the entertainment center.

"I wouldn't have thought you liked pop," he said with a smile.

"Oh no, that's Megan's," I corrected him, "I share this place with her and our friend Rebecca. We've been friends since the seventh grade," I said smiling.

"Then what kind of music do you listen to?"

"I'm more of a classical kind of girl; Beethoven, Mozart."

"I knew I wasn't the only person left in the world who appreciated classical music," he looked over at me and smiled. I looked into his eyes and realized how close we were. My gaze flicked down to his mouth and I unconsciously licked my lips. Slowly moving towards him, I felt his warm breath washing over my skin. I heard his sharp intake of breath just before I touched my lips to his.

_Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this pretty fast, and I didn't have a lot of time to edit because I'm late getting this chapter up. Remember, reviews = updates, so click that little link! If you do, I'll be happy and look like the smiley :D_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm debating on whether I should write this story in Spencer's POV too. _Visible_ will be completely from Leigh's POV, but if I get enough support for a Spencer fic, I'll write his too. Review and tell me what you think!

Thanks! Review!

-andnowforsomethingdifferent


	5. Falling

_*I heard his sharp intake of breath just before I touched my lips to his.*_

**Chapter Three – Falling**

His lips were softer than I imagined; warm and gentle. It seemed as though they had been molded to fit mine perfectly. I sighed, deepening the kiss; resting one hand on his cheek, I braided the other through his hair, holding him to me. I pressed myself against him as his grip around my waist tightened; we fit together seamlessly, like we were sculpted for each other. I gasped as I felt his tongue trace my lower lip; opening my mouth. His taste, it was like nothing in the world. He tasted just like he smelled, in a more concentrated form: coffee, mint, and something uniquely Spencer. It was amazing.

As I pulled away, I looked into his beautiful, deep hazel eyes. I'd never seen anything so perfect. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his head down and kissed my hair. He pulled me closer to him, one hand on the small of my back, the other gently stroking my hair. We stood there, holding each other, swaying slowly as we listened to the soft lullaby of the rain falling outside.

I don't know how long we stood there, moving to the gentle rhythm of the rain, but it wasn't long enough. I wanted to freeze time and live in this moment forever. Eventually, thought, our lullaby came to a stop and we broke apart.

"I'd better go, it's late," he said reluctantly, "When can I see you again?"

"I'm not sure, call me when you get a chance and we'll talk about it." I pressed a gentle kiss against his lips and led him to the door. "I'll give you your clothes next time I see you," I told him as he grabbed his coat. He looked down at me and smiled. Leaning slowly towards me, he stopped and inch from my face and paused, nervous.

"Goodbye," he whispered, his voice shaking. I sighed as he brushed his lips against mine before walking out the door.

**BDBDBDBDBD**

That night, after getting Spencer's clothes out of the dryer, I crawled into bed, but sleep refused to come. I looked over at my clock: 1:35. I groaned, rolling over. I couldn't get my head cleared; Spencer was constantly swirling through my mind. It was like my body was trying to make up for his absence by constantly painting his image in front of my eyes.

I finally rolled out of bed and walked into the living room where his clothes were folded neatly on the coffee table. I picked up his sweater and carried it with me back into the bedroom. I curled up under the comforter, hugging his sweater tight against my chest. I breathed in his scent and was asleep within minutes.

**BDBDBDBDBDBD**

The next morning, after getting dressed in my favorite pair of Levi's and my old Dr. Pepper t-shirt, I looked over to the coffee table; to his clothes. Before I could think about it, I grabbed his tie and threaded it through my belt-loops. I blushed, feeling like an obsessed girlfriend, but I didn't take it off. It was comforting to have a little piece of him with me. I smiled as I rubbed the soft fabric between my thumb and index finger. I grabbed the American Eagle grey messenger bag I take with me everywhere and opened the front door. I saw something on the floor and looked down; a single red rose lay at my feet. I smiled as I bent down to pick it up and read the small card attached to the stem.

'_Soon, my dear, we'll be together._

_Remember, I'm doing this all for you.'_

My smile fell as the note dropped from my hand, fluttering to the floor. Numbly, I searched my pockets for my cell phone. Swearing when I remembered it was still on the passenger seat in my car, I walked to the elevator.

When I got to the parking lot, I hurried to my car; leaning over the driver's seat to get my phone. I braced myself against the hood of the car and dialed Spencer's number.

"Leigh?"

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but there was this weird note outside my door this morning and it's really freaking me out. I'm not sure…" I trailed off when I noticed a small piece of paper tucked under the windshield wiper. I picked it up and read the message.

'_It's time, my dear'_

I screamed before a hand clamped down over my mouth.

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to make the other ones longer. No updates until I get more reviews, so click the little link!_


	6. Roses

_Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I've been swamped with homework._

_*I screamed before a hand clamped down over my mouth*_

**Chapter Four – Roses**

I woke up in a cellar. There was one flickering light, swaying back and forth. There was no draft in the room, so it must have been turned on recently. I hadn't been down here long.

I had dropped my phone when I was taken, so I was sure it was still in the parking lot, probably run over by now. I frowned; there was no way to track me now. '_At least I know Spencer was looking for me,' _I thought hopefully, praying that he'd heard me cry out over the phone; that he was out looking for me right now.

I surveyed the room; now that my eyesight had adjusted to the dim lighting. There was a strange pattern painted on the walls. I looked closer, roses, hundreds of roses painted everywhere in a deep red paint. I reached out and touched it, but it didn't feel right; it was too rough. Blood; the roses were painted in blood. I screamed.

I clamped my hand over my mouth when I heard footsteps overhead. The door across from me was framed with a dim light. The doorknob turned; I bit my lip, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to roll down my face.

I shielded my eyes as the room was flooded with light, and I heard someone enter. I bit down harder on my lip as the door slammed shut; my tears starting to flow. I heard the click of the light bulb being turned off and I was plunged into darkness.

I felt someone come up beside me and I froze. I smelled roses as my captor reached up and placed something behind my ear, pausing to stroke my hair. I flinched.

"Always so jumpy," he chuckled, "I know how you love roses," he whispered into my ear, "so I brought you some. Do you like my painting? It's all for you, my dear." He ran his hand down my cheek, tracing my lower lip with his thumb.

My tears were flowing freely now, rolling down my face in a constant stream. His voice had scared me. It was raspy and distorted; like he was trying to make it sound different. He leaned over and kissed my cheeks; his touch burned like acid. I jerked away, disgusted. He just laughed.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered, "I need to get you more roses. I'll miss you, my dear," he kissed my forehead as he stood up. He flicked the light on as he left, but I was unable to see his face; the light was too bright, I had to cover my eyes.

I looked again at the walls. The cellar was perfectly square. Two of the walls were covered with the blood-drawn roses. I shivered involuntarily, wondering whose blood it was that covered the walls, terrified that mine would be added.

I sat there in the cellar for what seemed like forever. I tried to avoid looking at the walls, but my eyes seemed to be pulled back to the gruesome pattern. I thought about Spencer, hoping that he was searching for me and would come bursting through that door at any second. I closed my eyes, remembering him. His voice, his laugh, his eyes, his random facts that always made me smile, his lips, his hair, his smell, his taste. I sighed, catching his tie in my hand. I would have never guessed how grateful I would be for one little makeshift belt. I froze as I heard someone walking down the stairs, my senses on high alert. My eyes focused on every little movement in the shadows, my ears attuned to every sound. The door burst open. I was knocked unconscious before I was able to see who was in the room with me.

When I woke up I could sense a change in my surroundings. I looked around me, confirming that I was alone. My gaze scanned the room, looking for something, anything that had changed. Then I saw it. There was only one blank wall. The third wall had been painted. I was surrounded by the roses on three sides. I looked to the blank wall in front of me, wondering whose roses would decorate it.

"Spencer!"

_Review and I'll post another chapter! And I will be writing a story from Spencer's point of view that will parallel this story. I haven't decided when I'm going to publish it, but it will be soon. Sooner if you review!_


	7. Collection

_Author's Note: I am _**sooo** _sorry that it took me so long to update! I'll try super hard to do better. Thanks to all the wonderful people that are following this story, this is for you guys! And slight clarification…at the end of the last chapter, she yelled 'Spencer' because she was scared. Sorry for any confusion that caused. Contest! Look for the Titanic allusion, and review if you find it. You'll win bragging rights!_

**Chapter Five – Collection**

"Spencer!" I cried, hoping that there was some way he would know I was here, calling for him. I sat, trapped in my prison of roses, waiting for an absolution that would never come. I almost wished my captor would come down here, either to end my suffering or set me free; at the very least show me who he was. Every night, his faceless figure haunted my dreams, chilling me with his unclaimed voice. I begged him to show me his face, but he always laughed, saying 'You know who I am. I'm yours, my dear.' Each time he came down to my prison, he brought a single rose and tucked it behind my ear. Before he left, he took it from my hair and carried it out with him. He told me he remembered how much I liked roses. I just bit my lip and tried not to cry out, fearing I would make him mad enough to physically hurt me.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, heavier and quicker than usual; he was in a hurry. I waited for the lights to go out, which was what usually happened, but instead, it remained light. I watched as the doorknob turned and the door slowly creaked open. He stepped inside.

"MICHAEL!" I shouted, getting up and running to him. I threw myself into his arms, crying into his chest, "You found me, you found me, oh thank God, you found me!" I mumbled over and over again. I was safe, I was going to be ok, Michael was here and he would save me. I would see Spencer again. I laughed with joy, tears flowing from my eyes.

"Yes, my dear, I found you," he said to me softly. I froze. No, no, nonononono, Michael was my best friend. He had been since I was sixteen years old, when I met him at the bookstore. But his voice, I could never mistake that voice.

"Michael," I whimpered, "I don't understand, no!" My knees gave out and I sank to the floor, overcome with betrayal and fear. My best friend, the one I came to when no one else was there. The one who loved me when no one else did, the one I loved like my own brother, was the one that held me captive. The one that I shared all my secrets with when I was so young was the one that tortured me. The one I thought I knew everything about was the one that kept his entire self a secret from me. I sobbed for what I thought I knew. "How could you do this," I hissed at him through my teeth.

"We are meant to be together," he whispered, kneeling down in front of me, "We were always meant to be together, but you lost sight of that. You let someone else get in the way, and I had to keep you safe. I had to keep you safe from yourself, from your mind. You stopped listening to your heart; you got confused and started to love someone else. I had to stop you before you did something you would regret." I didn't say anything. I couldn't even think. I was just numb. My mind was blank but in a whirlwind at the same time as I tired to understand what he was saying. "But I didn't want you to suffer too much," he continued, "I gave you your own room, I didn't make you stay with the others, they weren't worthy of you."

"Others?" I managed to say. He smiled.

"The roses, I didn't make you stay with the roses. I know how much you love them, but it was so cramped in that room, so I gave you your own place. I even decorated it for you," he smiled at me.

"The roses?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear. I know they're your favorite flower. You told me when you were seventeen. I gave you one for Valentine's Day because I knew you were sad about not getting any flowers the year before. When I gave it to you, you smiled so wide and I could tell it was your favorite. I had to bring you more while you were down here. Every day, when I put it in your hair, you cried; just like you did that Valentine's Day. You cried because you were so happy. So I put roses on the walls, too, so you could see them all the time. I found girls that looked just like you, because I knew they would like roses. So I took theirs and brought them to you. Remember, I did this all for you, my dear."

"No, Michael, no," I cried as what he was saying sunk in.

"Yes, my dear, and now its time to give the roses back. You see, I'm scared you may try to leave me again. This way, we can stay together forever." He smiled sweetly as he leaned towards me. His hand flashed in front of my eyes and I was knocked unconscious.

**BDBDBDBDBD**

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was that I was bound to a chair. My arms were strapped to the armrests, positioned to that my hands and wrists were hanging over the edge. There were two leather straps around my waist and chest, and my feet were bound to the legs of the chair. I screamed when I saw Michael standing in the corner, watching me.

"Shh, don't worry dear, there's nothing to be afraid of," he said as he walked over to me. I felt tears building up in my eyes as he moved closer to me. But when he reached into his boot and pulled out a long blade, I completely lost it. I screamed as I begged him not to hurt me, but he just smiled. He put two buckets beneath my hands and when I realized what was happening, I started sobbing. I shook as the sobs ripped through my chest and I thrashed against the restraints, knowing it was futile. He took my face in his hands, resting the flat side of the blade against my cheek.

"No, please, no," I begged as he drew away from me.

"I love you, my dear. Forever," he whispered as he rested the blade on my upturned wrist.

A blood-curdling scream ripped out of my thought as the knife sliced my skin. I cried as I saw the liquid flow into the bucket, knowing this was how I was going to end. _'Goodbye Spencer,' _I thought to myself as Michael moved the knife to my other wrist. _'I'm sorry I never got the chance to really be with you,' _I didn't cry out when I felt the blade slit my other wrist. I just quietly accepted my fate as I slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was the door being opened, and I smelled a blend of coffee, mint, and something entirely unique. I smiled, wishing it really was Spencer there with me and not just my mind comforting me as I slipped into the darkness.

_Author's Note: So, do you think she's really dead? And tell me if you saw that coming. Did anyone know it was Michael? Review and tell me! Reviews = updates, so click that button. The first chapter of my Spencer fic will be up today. It's titled _You're All I See, _so check it out!_


	8. Reunion

_Author's Note: You guys didn't really think I would kill her off did you? I'm not that mean. Sorry it's taking so long to update, but homework is making it hard. And just for the record, the fact that her name is Amanda has absolutely nothing to do with the Adam/Amanda character, it's pure coincidence. Just though I should point that out, because I may have Spencer start calling her Amanda._

_ This chapter is dedicated to _AdelaidsLament_, because you're awesome. Also, shoutout to _silvermoony77_ for continuing to review, it means a lot. _

**Chapter Six – Reunion**

My first thought was that I was dead. _'But surely there wouldn't be this much pain,'_ I thought to myself. My wrists felt like they were on fire and my arms throbbed with a dull, empty ache. As I pulled myself out of the darkness, I was able to control my body again. I moved my fingers, registering a soft pressure on my hand. I managed to force my eyes open. I exhaled, "Spencer," As I looked into his deep hazel eyes he smiled. "Hey," I managed to croak. He noticed my discomfort and reached for the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Hi," he said, helping me drink.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Sixteen hours," he answered, "It's nine thirty."

"What happened?" I asked him, my voice slowly returning to normal. He winced.

"We were almost too late. If we'd gotten there a minute later, I would've lost you," he whispered. I squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," I whispered. He smiled down at me. "What happened to Michael?"

"He won't hurt you again, I promise." I wondered exactly what that meant. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "The rest of the team wants to meet you. Apparently my reaction when you went missing was a dead give away that something was going on. Now they won't shut up about it," he laughed softly, "Do you want to see them now or should I tell them to wait until after you're released tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," I answered, "I don't want to be fussed over, and I don't really want to meet your coworkers from a hospital bed." He smiled.

"I'll go tell them," he said as he got up from his chair and walked outside. Now that he wasn't here to distract me, all the details came flooding back to me. The silent terror of the cellar, the roses, and the fact that the person I thought was my best friend was behind all this; it was overwhelming. I looked up as Spencer walked back in. He went to reclaim his chair, but I caught his arm before he sat down.

"Sit with me," I pleaded, scooting over to make room for him. He melted instantly. I smiled as he crawled into the narrow bed and put his arm around me. I nestled into his chest as he combed his fingers through my hair. "I've only been on one date with you," I told him, "how can I already be so completely attached to you?" He looked down at me, his eyes warm and comforting.

"Trust me, I'm just as confused by this as you are," he said smiling, "but I don't care if it's been one date or one year. I just know I can't be without you," he admitted softly. Our eyes stayed locked, and we laid there in comfortable silence, just happy to be together. Eventually, though, it grew hard to keep my eyes open and I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He took one of my hands in his and rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I closed my eyes; listening to the beating of his heart and the steady rise and fall of his breathing.

"I love you," I whispered, too soft for him to hear, before falling asleep beside him.

**BDBDBDBDBD**

I woke up the next morning, smiling at Spencer, who still had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked at the clock: 9:45. When I looked back to Spencer, he was awake.

"Good morning," I whispered. He just smiled before pressing his lips to mine.

"Good morning, Mandaleigh," he whispered in return. I smiled at the nickname. My friends never gave me nicknames when I was younger, and I'd always wanted one. It was perfect. We looked up when the door opened, broken out of our trance. The nurse walked in and I blushed when her eyes widened a little as she looked at Spencer. Her expression softened though, as she walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she asked me in a motherly tone.

"Good, considering the circumstances," I answered.

"Well everything checks out," she said, "You just need to fill out some paperwork and you're good to go." She walked out of the room, leaving me to change back into some real clothes. I looked at one of the chairs against the wall, which held an unfamiliar pile of clothes. I looked at Spencer.

"Those are JJ's, she works with me. She's about your size and she thought you may want some clean clothes."

"That was thoughtful of her," I commented before taking them into the bathroom to change into. When I walked out, Spencer was sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood up when he saw me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, pulling me into a gentle embrace.

"Yep; let's get outta this place," I responded.

_Author's Note: Ok, I need a nickname for Spencer to give Leigh, and Mandaleigh is my first attempt. I sorta like the whole combining her first and middle names, but tell me what you think and give me any suggestions you have. You know the drill, review and I'll post an update!_


	9. Startling Realizations

_Author's Note: Ok, I finally got this chapter up. Please don't hate me for taking so long. Shoutout to _.Cullen_ for all the reviews, you're awesome! I got mixed reviews about Leigh's nickname. Half of you loved it and the other half hated it…not sure what to do about that. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them, just review or PM me!_

"_Yep, let's get outta this place," I responded._

**Chapter Seven – Startling Realizations**

I walked arm in arm with Spencer to his car, ready to be home.

"Leigh, there's something I didn't tell you…" Spencer began after we were inside the car. I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You're apartment…you uh, you can't go there. It's a…um, it's sort of a crime scene," he winced and looked up at me slowly; almost afraid to meet my eyes.

"A crime scene?" I asked, surprising myself when my voice remained steady. "Why? What happened?" I wasn't able to keep my voice level for long and it rose in pitch as I assumed the worst.

"He was in your apartment," I froze, unable to accept the face that the place that had always been my safe haven had been violated by some psychopath.

"How do you know that?" I whispered in a strangled voice.

"We found a camera; it was hidden on your bookshelf. He'd been spying on you," he paused when he noticed the pained look on my face. "Leigh, I'm, I'm really sorry," I leaned towards him and he pulled me into his embrace. Tears started to spill from my eyes, staining his shirt. He pulled me closer, stroking my hair as I gathered his shirt in my fists.

"You searched my apartment?" I managed to ask him.

"Well, after you were taken, we suspected it may have been related. We needed to know more about you, so we had to look through your apartment. That's when we found the camera." I stopped crying when I realized something I hadn't thought of before.

"You said that it's still a crime scene. Why! I thought you'd found him!" I was unable to control my voice as I began to panic. I prayed that I was wrong, but I was unable to shake my fear; Michael may still be out there.

"Well…" Spencer started, unable to look me in the eyes, "when we got there, Michael wasn't there. I'm sorry, Leigh,"

"But you said he wouldn't hurt me again. You promised!" I nearly yelled at him, pulling away from his embrace. "Why didn't you tell me that _creep_ was still _out there?_" "I'm sorry," he began to defend himself, "I wanted to tell you, I really did."

"Then why didn't you? Don't you think that would be an important thing to mention? Didn't it cross your mind that maybe I would want to know my kidnapper was still out there, looking for me?" He winced, finally meeting my eyes. They were filled with pain and regret, making it hard for me to stay mad at him. But I did.

"They told me not to tell you. My boss, the doctors; they said to let you rest and tell you after you had been released. I'm sorry Leigh," I paused, taking in his words.

"You should have told me," I whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"But you promised he wouldn't hurt me. How could you say that knowing he was still out there?" I asked him, my anger flaring up again.

"Because you will be safe. We're moving you to a safe house until Michael is brought into custody."

"Is that the best idea?" I whispered, hating myself for contradicting him. He looked surprised.

"Yes, we need to keep you safe and out of sight until we find Michael." I swallowed, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"Wouldn't it be easier if he had access to me? If you kept me under surveillance and monitored my movements, wouldn't you be able to find him?"

"No," he looked terrified by my suggestion, "we need to keep you under the radar to draw him out. If he doesn't have access to you, he'll become desperate and make a mistake in an attempt to find you." I shook my head.

"He may be insane, but I know Michael. He won't come looking for me. He'll lash out. Taking me away from him would make him angry, and you may have more deaths on your hands. I can't let that happen.

"How well do you really know him, Leigh? He hid his entire personality from you."

"Yes, I know, but he never hid his anger. That was the one thing about him that would scare me. When he was angry, it terrified me. He would get violent. He never hurt me, but he would punch walls, knock over tables and chairs. I tried to get him to go to anger management classes, but that just made it worse. He said I didn't trust him. Now that he's snapped, I don't want to think about what he's capable of. He's already hurt so many people, and I don't want to give him a reason to hurt any more." I was shaking by the time I stopped speaking. I was sacred he wouldn't agree, and even more scared that he would.

"You do realize that you would be putting yourself I danger if you didn't say hidden," he asked in a small voice.

"I know," I whispered. He just sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you're right," he told me quietly.

"So I'm not going into protective custody?" I asked for clarification.

"I never said that. I said you were right. I don't want you to be in danger, Leigh," he looked at me with pleading eyes. I wanted to surrender, and just be taken to safety; just let Spencer protect me. But as much as I wanted that, I had to stop Michael from hurting anyone else. I had to protect his potential victims.

"I don't want to be in danger either, believe me," I told him, "but I don't want anyone's death on my conscious. I have to do this." I said firmly, more to convince myself than anything else.

"I'll talk to Hotch and see if I can get you set up in my apartment," he responded.

"Your apartment?"

"Yes. If you're not going to a safe house, you're coming to mine. I don't want to leave you alone with him out there. I need you somewhere that I can know you're okay." I didn't like the idea of being babysat, but I was secretly pleased with his concern.

"Okay," I agreed; excited and terrified at the same time.


	10. Chocolate and Friday Morning Pancakes

_Author's Note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I really dropped the ball on this one. There's no excuse I can give, so I'm not even going to try. Thanks to everyone that is still following my story, event though I'm probably the worst updater in the history of history. I'll try to make up for the long wait with a really long chapter. Enjoy._

**Chapter Eight – Chocolate and Friday Morning Pancakes**

Spencer snapped his phone shut as we pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. He looked over at me apologetically, but I could see the slight spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Hotch said you could stay with me instead of going into protective custody. I thought you may want to pack some of your own clothes, seeing as you may not be able to come back here for a while."

"I thought it was a crime scene, how am I going to get in?" I asked, confused. He just gave me a look. "Oh right. FBI. Nevermind, stupid question," I said with a small laugh. I stepped out of the car and he led me to the elevator. I braced myself when we reached my floor and the doors began to slide open. I saw the crime scene tape on my door and sucked in a breath. My hand flew out, almost on its own, and grabbed Spencer's. I needed the comfort. He just gave me a small smile and led me to the door, rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

I stood in my living room, surprised by how normal it looked. There were a few numbered markers near the bookshelf, but other than that it looked untouched. I walked into my bedroom and retrieved a small duffel bag from under my bed before proceeding to cram it full of sweatpants, jeans and t-shirts; which made up the bulk of my wardrobe. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries and a few feminine necessities; because I was pretty sure Spencer wouldn't keep those lying around. I zipped my bag shut and walked into the living room, where I found Spencer waiting patiently on the couch.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I told him, swinging the bag over my shoulder. He smiled at me as he stood up.

"Then let's go get you set up," he told me, walking towards the door.

The ride to his apartment was silent. I was nervous about moving in with a man I had only met a few days ago, but one that I was very quickly falling in love with; and that worried me. Surely I wasn't supposed to fall in love that quickly. But I was.

I smiled as he parked the car. The old apartment building he lived in matched his car perfectly. I couldn't imagine him living anywhere else; it just seemed to fit him. He took my bag out of the trunk as I slung my messenger bag across my chest.

"Follow me," he said with a smile before walking into the building. We walked up the two flights of stairs that led to his apartment, because there wasn't a trustworthy elevator. I wasn't looking forward to carrying groceries up those stairs…

He unlocked his door quickly, before opening the door, letting me walk through first. There was a small living room, every wall covered in bookshelves that looked to have exploded. There were books piled everywhere. On the coffee table, end tables, and on top of the old TV, which looked like it hadn't been used in a while considering the thin coating of dust on the screen. There was an equally small kitchen, with wooden cabinets and old white appliances, similar to the ones in my mother's kitchen. Again, books were piled on the counter tops, and I saw a much loved coffee maker nestled in between two stacks of books.

"You can set your things down in the bedroom," he told me after I had finished taking in his living space.

"But where will you sleep?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"In here," he said with a vague gesture towards the living room, "The sofa is a pull-out."

"No, I can't kick you out of your own bedroom," I argued.

"You're not kicking me out if I'm the one telling you where to sleep," he countered. I tried to come up with a decent comeback, but failed.

"Well, okay," I sighed. I felt bad about his sleeping on the couch, but I definitely wasn't ready to share the bed with him. I walked into the bedroom and found it was just like the rest of the apartment; covered in books. The walls were covered in bookcases and there was a small end table, decorated with even more books and a small table lamp. I set my bag on the bed and walked back into the living room. I sat down next to Spencer on the couch and cuddled into his side, resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as I felt his arms wrap around me. I stayed quiet for a long time, just listening to his heartbeat, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing before I finally spoke.

"You're going to catch him, right?" I asked, finally voicing my fear. He started running his fingers through my hair before letting his hand fall to my shoulder.

"We'll catch him, I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," he stopped and looked down, meeting my eyes, "I'm going to protect you. You're far too special to let anything happen to you." I gave him a small smiled, touched by his devotion. I held his eyes and waited. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I kissed him back, letting my eyes fall closed.

**BDBDBDBDBD**

I was standing in the kitchen, mixing pancake batter for breakfast, thinking about how drastically my live had changed in the past week. I looked over to the living room and smiled when I saw Spencer curled up on the couch under a brown throw blanket, with the most peaceful expression on his face that could only be seen when he was sleeping. I was surprised by how easily I adapted to living with Spencer, and I often stopped and laughed silently about what a domestic I was becoming. It didn't take me long to realize that Spencer had no real food in his kitchen, so I was promoted to grocery shopping and cooking duty, and I have to admit, I liked the role of homemaker. I've only been living here for three days, and it already felt like home. I missed my friends, of course, but I was just glad they're safe in Georgia. I convinced them to extend their visit until Michael was caught, much to their dismay, but they finally agreed. I started pouring the pancake batter into the pan when I heard Spencer beginning to stir.

I put down the bowl and lightly walked over to where he was sleeping on the couch. I crouched down in front of the sofa, so I was at eye level with him, and reached out to shake him awake when he whispered my name. I froze, my hand hovering over his shoulder.

"Manda…" he breathed again, almost inaudibly. I smiled, and pulled my hand back to my side. I leaned towards him and gently pressed my lips to his. After a moment, his lips began to move against mine and I pulled back, smiling.

"Morning dear," I whispered, meeting his hazel eyes.

"Mmm, I could get used to waking up to this," he whispered before kissing me again. I kissed him back before standing up.

"C'mon, breakfast is almost ready," I told him before skipping back into the kitchen and grabbing a spatula.

"You made breakfast?" he asked, walking up behind me.

"Of course, it's Friday, and that was always pancake day in my house. I thought I'd continue the tradition," I said, spinning around to face him. That's when I noticed what he was wearing. Or more accurately, what he wasn't wearing. His plaid pajama bottoms hung low on his hips, and his lack of a shirt was proving to be very distracting. "Ahhh…would you like anything with yours? I always had mine with chocolate; my mom ate hers with blueberries…?" His eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate and I couldn't help but laugh at his childlike expression. "Chocolate it is then," I declared, walking over to grab the bag of Nestle's from the pantry before sprinkling the chips over the batter.

I flipped the last pancake onto the plate I was holding before calling Spencer to the breakfast bar that separated his kitchen from the rest of the apartment.

"I can't believe you did all this," he said, sitting down.

"Well believe it hun," I smiled, laughing quietly as I leaned against the counter opposite from him, grabbing a plate, "eating chocolate pancakes on Friday morning is a tradition I hold near and dear to my heart," He laughed and leaned over to give me a quick kiss before digging in.

**BDBDBDBDBD**

"I really do have to go," Spencer breathed between kisses, "I'm gonna be late, and it will be on your conscious." I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed me again.

"I'll find a way to deal with the guilt," I said, pulling him back down to me by his tie as he began to pull away. I wove my fingers through his hair as he began to surrender, and smiled against his mouth when he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. It was only a minute later when he began to pull away again, but this time I let him go without too much protest. "Bye hun," I whispered, "go catch some bad guys." He smiled, leaning down to give me a quick goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye Mandaleigh," he whispered as he pulled away. I smiled at him as he walked out the day.

"Off to save the world," I whispered as the door closed. I stood there, grinning at the fact that I was the one lucky enough to have Spencer Reid as a boyfriend.


End file.
